


Timeless

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy confessions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Коротко и глупо" - это квинтэссенция всего того, что я люблю в пейринге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timeless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12200) by agirlcalledkil. 



> Спасибо Рене за бетинг, а Leona, Эльзе и hanael за тот мозговой штурм.

Это удобно и привычно. Голова Джина лежит на коленях у Ямапи, пальцы Ямапи путаются у него в волосах, Пин лежит на его ноге, а по телевизору показывают Dragonball Z. Иногда к картине прибавляются девушки, а гораздо чаще - их придурки-друзья, дразнящие их молодожёнами и съедающие всю еду в холодильнике. Джин не против. В любом случае, в большинстве своём это его придурки-друзья. Друзья Ямапи приносят еду с собой.

Они были супер-пупер-лучшими-друзьями так долго, сколько Джин может вспомнить. Ямапи и глазом не моргнёт, если Джин будит его субботним утром в одном полотенце, вполголоса напевая песни Келли Кларксон в расческу будто в микрофон, а Джина не раздражает тот факт, что Ямапи никак не может понять концепцию "личного пространства". Ямапи любит голос Джина, а Джин любит, когда к нему прикасаются, так что всё складывается, как в сказке.

\- Пин, прекрати трахать подушку, - бормочет Ямапи, и Джин ржёт, потому что это самая популярная фраза в этом доме, а также потому, что его ноги находятся под вышеупомянутой подушкой. - Джин, прекрати трахать диван.

\- И вовсе я не трахаю диван, придурок, - автоматически огрызается Джин и, прикрыв глаза, совершает особенно демонстративное движение, только чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. Ямапи дёргает его за волосы, Джин ноет, конфликт исчерпан.

Расслабленная тишина. Никто не смотрит телевизор. Джин смотрит на внутреннюю сторону своих век, потому что чувствует взгляд Ямапи на себе. От этого у него горячо на шее.

\- Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, да? - У Ямапи низкий, ровный голос.

Джин довольно мычит и кивает, переворачиваясь, чтобы пообниматься с животом Ямапи. 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, большой ты идиот.

\- Я серьёзно, Джин.

Джин неохотно открывает глаза и фокусирует взгляд где-то на потолке.

\- Я тоже.

Рука Ямапи касается его лица, пальцы очерчивают скулы.

\- Никак не могу прекратить дотрагиваться до тебя.

\- Ну и не надо, - Джин переворачивается на спину, рукой тянет Ямапи за воротник. - Поцелуешь меня?

\- Я не могу так изогнуться, - с тихим смехом произносит Ямапи. - Если бы мог, мне больше никто не был бы нужен.

Заметив недовольное выражение лица Джина, добавляет:

\- Встречай меня на полпути.

Это плод совместных усилий, но в конце концов Джину удается достаточно приподняться, чтобы Ямапи смог дотянуться до него. Их губы нежно соприкасаются. Всё вместе - это достаточно целомудренный поцелуй, такой, что заставляет Ямапи вздохнуть, когда они отрываются друг от друга, потому что Ямапи такая девчонка.

Джин шлепается обратно на свою ямаподушку, облизывая губы и обнимая Ямапи за талию чуть крепче, чем прежде.

\- Давай, - говорит Ямапи, тыкая Джина в бок. - Пошли в постель.

\- Мы будем заниматься сексом? - с искренним любопытством спрашивает Джин.

\- У тебя же глаза слипаются, - Ямапи снова тычет его в бок и, в конце концов, поднимает его сам. - В нашем распоряжении вся жизнь, чтобы заниматься сексом.

\- Но, - серьёзно отвечает Джин, его глаза широко открыты, но взгляд сонный, - завтра я могу умереть. Завтра. И тебе придется жить, так и не узнав, каково это.

Его маленькая речь завершается зевком.

\- До завтрашнего утра ты не умрёшь, - разумно отвечает ему Ямапи. - А утром мы займемся этим в первую очередь.

\- После того, как почистим зубы, - добавляет Джин.

Ямапи морщит нос.

\- И примем душ.

К этому времени Ямапи удалось дотащить их обоих до двери в спальню Джина.

\- Я сплю здесь? - невинно уточняет он.

\- Ты лучше, чем все мои подушки, - счастливо заявляет Джин, увлекая Ямапи на кровать за собой. - И хотя бы по этой причине я оставлю тебя навсегда.

Ямапи смеётся, пока его теребят до тех пор, пока Джин не остается доволен тем, где Ямапи лежит, после чего он может бесцеремонно навалиться на него сверху, как будто в его намерения входит что-то не столь уж невинное. Но Ямапи его знает. Джин устал и отрубается через пару секунд, убаюканным ровным биением сердца Ямапи, тем, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка при каждом вздохе и выдохе. 

Ямапи улыбается и гладит Джина по волосам. Джин мурлычет во сне и теснее прижимается к нему. Он тяжелый, но Ямапи полагает, что к этому привыкнет.


End file.
